realmofkirinarfandomcom-20200215-history
Fae
Intro Pic 1.png|The Sylvan Forest 9.jpg|Treant 8.png|Dryad 7.png|Centaur 6.png|Wood Elf 5.png|Pixie 4.png|Gnome 3.png|Satyr 2.png|Fairie “Fae” (Alternatives Fay, Fey) is an umbrella term for a multitude of different beings who live in the Sylvan Forest. This includes but is not limited to, Fairies, Satyrs, Gnomes, Pixies, Wood Elves, Centaurs, Dryads, and Treants. All Fae exude a certain magical aura that grants peace and calm to those around. This aura is more effective around people with a higher propensity for calm however, and may agitate already irritable people. The Fae live in a heavily wooded country in the center of The Great Continent called the Sylvan Forest. All around their land are warding stones that will confuse anyone who walks through them without the Fae’s Blessing. There are also multiple wide roads that go through the Sylvan Forest that are bordered by these warding stones. These warding stones were made a long time ago. Once, the Fae lived all over the earth and they were many. In time, however, humans began to take their lands. A barrier was needed and so a great Fae master (or many masters, depending on who you ask) created the warding stones to protect the last of the Fae. Some Fae live in isolated areas around the world, usually in places where they can commune with nature. If a Fae is too far from nature then it will begin to weaken, wither, and eventually die. Because of this, the ever-curious majority of the Fae tend to stay in and near their homes for fear of withering away into nothing. All Fae are capable of living forever as long as long as they are not killed. Fairies Small but beautiful creatures. The average Fairy stands at about 6 inches tall and is amongst the most social of the Fae. Fairies are most likely to be seen outside of their home country, exploring the world and sometimes getting into trouble. In some of the shadier black markets, bottled Fairies are sold. Their tears are said to be able to cure diseases but this is all hearsay. Satyrs Stoic, wise, and gentle. Satyrs are seen as sages and holymen by other Fae. They often live in solidarity or small families and seldom socialize. Satyrs prefer stillness and quiet. They are quite shy, introverted, contemplative beings who love nature and despise loudness. Gnomes Short, thin humanoids with big noses and generally cheery dispositions. Gnomes like to dig for colorful stones and gems as well as gold and silver. Gnomes craft weapons and armor for the Fae but these are seldom used. Gnomes mostly prefer to craft jewelry and fun little contraptions. Pixies Similar in stature to Fairies, Pixies are also small humanoids capable of flight. Pixies are the most mischievous of all Fae, enjoying playing pranks on others. Pixies are also a bit more insectoid in nature and are incapable of conventional speech. Whenever a Pixie speaks, it sounds like small bells jingling. This language is usually only understood by Fae and anyone with the Fae’s Blessing. Wood Elves The most numerous of the Fae. The Wood Elves see themselves as the guardians of the Sylvan Forest and take their jobs somewhat seriously. Wood Elves are still fun-loving but they tend to be more cold toward outsiders than other Fae are. Wood Elves love to drink, dance, and make music. In times of battle they prefer to use shortbows, shortswords, and spears. Centaurs Large and intimidating but with hearts of gold. Centaurs are almost always dancing. Even other Fae are confused by it. Whether it be out of joy, for a festival, or a ritual, the Centaurs keep on moving to the beat. Since Centaurs are half-horse, they tend to have very horse-like tendencies. Centaurs eat grass, love to run wild, and are easily spooked. Dryads Nature spirits come to life. Dryads are the most closely tied to nature and the earth around them. Dryads normally prefer to stay silent and live within their trees. They are also able to exit their trees and walk the earth as leafy, bark-encrusted men and women. Dryads are the most gentle of the Fae but are also the most wrathful. If their home is threatened, the Dryads will cause great tornados of razor-sharp leaves and dagger-like sticks to assail foes and drive them off. Treants The oldest, and some say, the progenitors of the Fae. Treants are the largest, thickest, mightiest of the trees in the Sylvan Forest. Despite their humanoid shapes, they are unable to move from where they have lain their roots unless they are driven into a Great Rage. A Treant in a Great Rage will uproot himself and proceed to smash all threats, real and otherwise. Other nearby Treants are likely to join in a Great Rage. Once a Great Rage subsides, all Treants involved will take root again unless they have expended too much energy, in which case they will wither and decompose.